The New Companion
by shortfury18
Summary: Aridena Nickels lives a boring life as a waitress. She thinks nothing will change. That is, until the Doctor stumbles in and she helps him. But then they meet again and he saves her. They travel together and Aridena becomes a new companion to the Doctor. Jack/O.C Note: The 11th Doctor Ganger comes in later.
1. Chapter 1

Another day. I can't stand another day like this. Life was too short to be waiting tables at one of the small restaurants in London. I needed to get out but I couldn't make myself do it. Besides, I was broke and I had family who needed me. I've heard of tales of traveling to distant places but I've never really believed them. My little sister told me of these tales, telling me she heard them from her friend, Luke Smith. My sister, Janessa, loves to believe in those tales. She's only twelve and loves to hang out with Luke, who's fourteen. But I just got with it.

I live in a small neighborhood in London with my mother and sister. I'm needed but only at some times. Most of the time I just run away from everything and try not to look back. I really need to get out but I don't know how.

Lauren, my coworker, called me in. "Aridena, stop gazing off. It's time to get to work!"

I looked at my journal on the table. It had all of my ideas in it, everything I wanted to do. But Lauren just shot me down, telling me to work, work, and work!

"I'm coming, Lauren! I'm just thinking."

"Well stop thinking and start working!"

I scowled and started my shift. Some customers came in, and I took their orders. The cook, John, made the food and gave it to me.

"Don't listen to old Lauren. She's just a hag," he whispered.

"I heard that!"

I chuckled. "I better get to work."

I delivered the food and went to other tables. Just then, a man in a striped brown suit with a white undershirt and a tie stumbled in. He had light brown hair that was shaped like a Mohawk. He had on black, shiny shoes that make him look respective. When he fell, a blue and white device fell from his jacket. He groaned and collapsed. I gasped and ran to him.

"Sir, sir, are you alright?" I asked worryingly.

He gasped through his teeth and he had raspy breaths. "I…I need…"

I took his hand and looked him in the face. He had breath taking brown eyes and a sharp pointed nose. His lips were thin and hard. His eyes were full of pain and history, but they also showed sadness and kindness. He struck me as someone I could count on. He wrapped his fingers around my hand.

"I…can't…" he muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" I gasped.

"I don't know. I think I'm…sick."

Sick? He must be very sick. He continued. "I need to lie down somewhere quiet."

I draped his arm around my shoulders. "I'll support you. I know the perfect place."

He struggled to get up as I dragged him to the back room behind the kitchen. John didn't mind that I brought stranger in there. I lied the man down on the couch in the room. Then I put a blanket on him and a cold cloth on his forehead. He was still in pain and writhing. I started humming a tune my mother taught to me. The man relaxed and listened to me.

"That's…a beautiful song," he muttered.

I smiled and continued humming. Since I couldn't remember the words, I sang, "La la la la la."

The man smiled but then writhed in pain some more. I rubbed his hand and tried to calm him.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly.

"The Doctor. And yours?"

I smiled. "Aridena Nickels. I work here as a waitress. Is there something I can do to help you?"

He struggled to sit up. "Well, Aridena, can I have some tea? I need tea. I think I may have a…oh, what's it called…a cold."

I was confused. "A…cold?"

He looked like he mentally kicked himself. "Is that not what it's called? I can't remember."

"No, that's not it. It's just…you seem to have worse symptoms than just a common cold."

The Doctor scoffed. "When I get sick, it's bad."

I studied him. "You're…different. I don't know how, though."

He smiled and shook his head a little to the side. "You don't know the beginning."

I just smiled back. "Well, I'll get you some tea and then let you rest. Where do you live? I could take you there?"

He cleared his throat. "I, uh, don't really live anywhere."

I gasped. "Then you can stay with me. I'm sure my mother and sister won't mind."

The Doctor smiled. "That's very sweet, Aridena."

I chuckled. "You can call me Ari, or Luna. Either works. I'll go get your tea." I walked out but then remembered the device I found. I walked back in the room. "Oh, is this yours?" I held out the device in my hand.

His brown eyes widened. "My sonic screwdriver! I love this!" He smiled up at me. "Thank you for returning it."

I blushed and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "John, do you have any tea. That man in there is asking for some."

"Sure. Look in the top cabinet."

I gave him a death stare. "John. I'm five foot four. You expect me to reach that?!"

He chuckled and got it for me. "Here you go, love."

I rolled my eyes and returned to the Doctor. He was messing with his sonic screwdriver. He saw me with the tea and his eyes brightened. "Thank you."

He grabbed it from my hands and drank it up. Then, he shot up and rolled his neck. He sniffed and gave me a broad smile.

"Thank you for your help, Aridena. I have to be on my way."

He took one step and collapsed. I "tsk"d him. "No way, Doctor. You're coming home with me."

I helped him up and dragged him into the main room of the restaurant. "Lauren, I'm taking the rest of the day off. I have a man who needs medical attention."

"I'm a Doctor! I give medical attention!" Doctor protested.

Lauren shook her head. "Take him home, Luna. He needs you."

I smiled and walked outside to my car. I opened the passenger seat and set the Doctor down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue police box, just sitting there. I shrugged and forgot about it.

I shut the door and walked to the driver's side and climbed in. I started the car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home, I opened the door and closed it. Then I went to the passenger side and let out the Doctor. He just glared out me.

"I can take care of myself, Aridena," he growled.

I just smiled and shook my head. "Walk, then."

He shot me a look and then stood up. He took one step, and then another. But then he collapsed and landed on his face. I sighed and helped him up.

"I told you, Doctor," I muttered.

He muttered something like, "Just get me to my tardis," but I doubted it was that. I helped him to the door and banged on it.

"Mum! My hands are full! Open the door!" I shouted.

A minute later the door opened and Janessa was there. She took one look at the Doctor and then screamed. I shushed her.

"Janessa, he's okay. He's just sick," I assured.

"I'm fine!" the Doctor complained.

I rolled my eyes. "If you were fine, you could walk." I turned to Janessa. "Help me get him inside."

Janessa draped one of his arms around her shoulders and we dragged him inside.

"Let's take him to the guest bedroom," I suggested.

The Doctor moaned and then was silent. I stopped. "Doctor? Doctor?"

Janessa bent down to look at him. "Oh, he's cute! And passed out."

I groaned. "Just what we need. C'mon, Janessa. We need to hurry."

We dragged him to the guest bedroom and threw him on the bed. I pulled the covers up until he was fully underneath. Janessa left to go watch the telly. I pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed and just watched the Doctor. He flinched in his sleep and then was still. He was still breathing so I just left him be. A couple minutes later, I slowly drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up, the Doctor was still sleeping. I sighed and went and got some tea for him. When I returned, he was awake and looked dazed. He saw me and relaxed.

"Aridena, where am I?" he asked.

"In my guest bedroom. Here's some tea," I answered.

He took the tea and gulped it down. Then he shot up. He smiled at me and I blushed. He was really cute when he smiled. He nodded and ruffled his brown hair. "Thank you for your help, Aridena. Now, I really have to go."

Before he rushed out, I hugged him. "Be careful, Doctor." Then, I kissed him on the cheek. "If you ever need me, I'll be here." I sighed and looked down. "I'll still be here."

He smiled and I smiled back. "Goodbye, Aridena," he said quietly. Then he rushed past me and ran out the door. I watched him run away until he was out of sight. I sighed and collapsed on the bed where he just was. I pulled the covers up over my head and closed my eyes.

"Goodbye, Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**One Year Later**

I walked into the restaurant and immediately into the kitchen. John was standing there, with his arms open. I ran into them and hugged him. Then I burst into tears. He held me as I cried. When I was done, I pushed away and looked at him. I sniffed and sighed. John smiled at me.

"What's wrong, Luna?" he asked.

I sighed again. "It's final. I'll never travel." I started crying again. "Mum took away everything that I cared about. She took away my journal and my passport! She's making me stay and help take care of Janessa. Mum can take care of her!"

John just hugged me again. "I know, Luna, I know. It's going to be alright."

After a while, I started my shift but was gloomy the whole day. At the end of the day, I started walking home. As I was walking, I saw a statue of an angel that wasn't there before. Her hands were over her eyes. I thought the statue was pretty and just looked at it. Just then, a voice yelled, "Don't blink!"

Then I was tackled and I fell to the ground. A hand grabbed me and pulled me away from the angel and behind a dumpster in an alley. I finally pulled away.

"Hey! Watch it!" I shouted.

It was a man who had grabbed me. He was taller than me and was in a light brown suit with a white shirt underneath. Clipped to his white shirt was a maroon bowtie. He had long, curly, dark, brown hair and brown eyes. He had a flat nose and pointy ears. His lips were thin but smiling. He was gasping and he just stared at me.

"What were you thinking, Aridena?!" he shouted.

I backed away. "How…how do you know me?" I whispered.

He groaned. "Oh, come on!" He had a high pitched voice, but it was gorgeous. "How can you not−" He inspected himself. "Oh, yeah, that's right." He sighed and looked up at me. "Do you remember, about a year ago, when a sick man stumbled into your restaurant? He was called the Doctor."

My mind flashed back to the amazing day. I smiled. "Yes. Wait, how do you know that?"

He stepped back and opened his arms. "Surprise. It's me!"

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "You? No, the Doctor was much hotter. And he had a deeper voice."

The man looked me in the eye. "Aridena, you helped me get better by giving me tea. I refused because I said I could walk but you and your sister, Janessa, had to help me inside. I slept on your guest bed and you sat in a chair next to me. You brought me more tea and then I left."

I just stared at this man and backed away. "It can't be. You looked different!"

He took my right hand and pressed it to his heart. I felt it beat. I shrugged. "So?"

He shushed me. He took my left hand and pressed it to his right side. I felt his heart beat. I felt his heart beat under both my hands. I pulled away.

"But…how?"

He took my hands and looked me in the eye. "I have two hearts. I'm a timelord, from the planet Gallifrey. I'm the last timelord. I'm over nine hundred years old. I travel in the TARDIS. I travel in time and space. When my body is injured, I don't die; I regenerate. This means, I get a new face. It's me, Aridena."

I tried to take this in. So I simply said, "Show me."

He smiled and dragged me behind him. We ran to a blue police box with a light on the roof. I gasped.

"I saw this box when I put the Doctor in my car."

The man smiled. "So you saw it? Cool."

He opened the door and went in. Then he ushered me in. I groaned. "We won't be able to fit inside."

He pulled me in and my breath was taken away. "It's bigger on the inside."

He smiled. "Yes, yes it is."

The box, which I assumed was the TARDIS, had gadgets everywhere. It was like a giant computer. In the middle was a consul with a tube running above it. I just sighed with content.

"So it's true." I turned to him. "You're the Doctor."

He smiled a boyish grin. I ran to him and hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed as he put me down and smiled. Then, there was a banging on the door. The Doctor chuckled.

"I guess we better take care of those angels."


	4. Chapter 4

We stood outside of the TARDIS, trying to figure out what to do. I asked, "How'd you defeat them last time?"

He looked down. "Um…I really don't want to talk about it."

I sighed. "Oh…okay. Well, I guess we'll just improvise. What's their weakness?"

He brightened. "Each other. They can't look at each other or they turn to stone."

I smiled and took his hand. "Then let's make them look at each other."

He smiled his boyish grin and we were off. As we ran, I spotted an angel, with her hands in front of her, her fingers curled. Her mouth was wide open, exposing sharp teeth. Her eyes were all grey and I grew scared just looking at her. I stopped and the Doctor stopped with me. He saw where I was looking.

"Don't blink, Aridena. Just remember that. Don't look away. Keep your eyes on that angel," he whispered.

I kept staring at it, too scared to move. The Doctor ran off, looking for something.

"Doctor," I whimpered. "Hurry!"

He ran back to me, gasping, but with a huge smile on his face. He looked behind him.

"Here it comes."

I looked back and saw another angel. Then I looked back at my angel and she was right in front of me, her hands almost touching me. I screamed. The Doctor placed his hands on my shoulders.

"When I say duck, you duck," he whispered.

He placed his head on my shoulder and I felt him look back every once in a while. My eyes were beginning to dry out.

"Doctor…" I whimpered.

He shushed me. Then, he yelled, "Duck!"

He pulled me down to the ground and I just sat there, covering my eyes. "Is it over?"

I heard him laugh. "Yes, yes it is."

I slowly stood up and was face to face with an angel. I screamed. The Doctor shushed me again.

"It's okay. They're stone."

I looked behind him and saw another angel. The two angels were looking at each other and they had turned to stone. I sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that's over."

The Doctor spun around, muttering about something. "What?" I asked.

He bit his lip. "There are usually more angels."

I took his hand. "Let's leave before they come!"

He nodded. "Yes, I fully agree with you. Let's go."

We ran back to the TARDIS and stepped inside. The Doctor sighed and leaned against the consul. I smiled.

"Well, I better go. Mum's probably waiting for me."

I stood up and opened the door. "Wait!" The Doctor yelled.

I turned to face him. "What?"

He smiled. "Would you like to travel with me?"

I froze and my eyes widened. "Travel? Like around the world?"

He just laughed. "The world? No."

I frowned but he wasn't done. "I meant the whole universe!"

I smiled broadly and ran into his arms. "Yes!"

He laughed and hugged me. Then I remembered my life. "Doctor, before we go, I have to tell my work and family that I'm leaving."

He nodded. "I'll wait here."

I ran out of the TARDIS and ran home. I slammed open the door and found Mum in the kitchen. She gave me a look.

"And what's going on with you?"

I just gave her a smug grin. "Mum, I'm going traveling. And you can't stop me!"

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?!"

I just laughed. "I have a friend who will take me traveling and it doesn't require money or a passport!"

I ran out of the kitchen and found Janessa. "Janessa," I started, "I'm leaving for a while. I'm going traveling."

She hugged me. "Good luck!"

I kissed her forehead and ran to work. I opened the doors and ran to the kitchen and hugged John.

"John, I'm going traveling!" I shouted.

He cheered with me. "Well don't just stand here. Go!"

I hugged him one last time before running into the main room and shouting, "I quit!" and then ran off. I reached the TARDIS and ran inside. The Doctor was standing there with a smile. I sighed with content.

"Thank you, Doctor."

He looked me right in the eye. "No, thank you. You helped me. I'm just repaying that favor."

I ran and hugged him. He kissed my forehead. I pulled away and just beamed. He smiled.

"So, where to first?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Crysothium!"

I just marveled at the beautiful planet. Crystals were everywhere; they made up the mountains and the land, and the water was crystal clear. Everything was shining and it was surprisingly warm. I held my arms out and spun around. I ran back to the Doctor and hugged him.

"This is amazing!" I shouted.

He just laughed. "Now, do you understand how brilliant I am?"

I shot him a look and then hit him on the arm. "And modest too."

He just smiled and took my hand. "Let's go."

We ran through the crystal land, cheering all the way. I let go of him and just spun around. This planet was amazing. I couldn't believe it. I sighed with content. Then, I heard strange noises coming from behind me. I turned around and saw the Doctor, face to face with an alien.

The alien was dressed in all white and it had eyes on the side of its head. It had no nose and its mouth was filled with sparkling, pointy teeth. Its hair was long and white with crystals braided in. Its hands had long fingers with long nails. It was very tall and loomed over the Doctor. Behind it were three other aliens.

I breathed, "Doctor. What are those?"

He turned to me. "I'm not sure." He turned back to the aliens. "Who are you?"

There was a mumbling, some clicking and then one of the alien's rasped, "We are the Crysolites; we live here."

The Doctor nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor, and this," he said motioning to me, "is Aridena Nickels."

Just then, there was a loud explosion and one of the Crysolites made a hissing sound. The Doctor looked around.

"What? What was that?"

I searched, too. Then I saw them. Aliens on horseback, charging towards us. The Doctor and I screamed. The Crysolites started running away and we followed them.

The Crysolites ran inside a cave and we jumped inside. The door closed behind us. The Doctor clawed at the door.

"The TARDIS!"

I grasped his hand. "It'll be fine. We have to worry about ourselves right now." I turned to one of the Crysolites. "What were those?"

One of them turned towards me and it looked like it scowled. "The Sulphonoids."

I shivered. "They sound dangerous."

"They are," the Doctor interjected. "I've run into them before. They eat meat and they're fearsome. They don't fear anything and they're hunters. They like to hunt anything that moves. In this case, it's us."

I groaned. "Oh, great!"

He shrugged and smiled. "Hey, it comes with the package."

I scowled but he just smiled. I looked into his brown eyes and remembered when I first met him at the restaurant. How gorgeous he was. Now, he's different, but in a good way. I took his hand.

"If I'm with you, I'll be safe."

He nodded. "I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

I smiled and leaned into him. He draped his arm around my shoulders. We just sat there for a while. Then, there was banging on the door. I shivered.

"They're here."

One of the Crysolites grasped my hand; it was cold but soft at the same time. I looked into its black eyes. They said, _Run._ The Doctor stood up and helped me up. We followed the Crysolites down the long cave and then came to a fork in the path. We went left and came upon a village, crawling with Crysolites. I just gasped.

"Now, this is amazing," I whispered.

The Crysolites led us to a small hut and ushered us in. The Doctor pulled me inside and inside there was a small bed made of crystals. Just one bed. The Doctor and I exchanged a look.

"Um…one bed?" I whispered.

He nodded and smiled. "It'll be fine. I'm sure the floor's comfy enough for you," he said teasingly.

I looked at the floor made of, guess what, crystals. I looked back up at the Doctor.

"Nah, I think it suits you better, Doc."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't call me that, Dena."

I rolled my eyes. "Then don't call me Dena."

I lied on the bed and stretched out. The Doctor lied down next to me. I pulled the surprisingly comfy covers over us. One of the Crysolites said, "You will rest here, tonight. Good night."

Then it was dark. I looked over at the Doctor. He was staring at the ceiling. I took his hand.

"Good night, Doctor."

He smiled. "Good night, Aridena."


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, the Doctor was gone. I slowly sat up and stretched. I got out of bed and walked out of the hut. I saw one of the Crysolites talking with the Doctor. I just stayed by the hut and listened to the conversation.

"So…how do we defeat the Sulphonoids?" the Doctor asked.

The Crysolite made a clicking noise and then said, "They have no weakness. They are indestructible."

The Doctor just laughed. "Oh, I'm sure I can handle them."

I scoffed. They both turned to me. The Doctor smiled. "Oh, hello, Aridena. How did you sleep?"

I crossed my arms. "You talk in your sleep." I paused. "Who are Rose and Amy?"

He froze. "No one. They're no one."

He turned away. I walked towards him. "Are you sure? Because the way you said their name−"

"I said they're no one!" He snapped. "Now just drop it."

I shrunk back. "Okay, Doctor."

He took a deep breath and changed the subject. "Now, we're trying to figure out how to defeat the Sulphonoids." He smiled. "And and this Crysolite's name is Cryso-1. How creative!"

I chuckled. "Yes, very creative. So, how do we defeat them?"

He opened his mouth but then closed it. "We don't know."

I just rolled my eyes. "Well, that's just great!"

The Doctor took my hands and looked me in the eye. "You should know this, Aridena. Everywhere I go, trouble happens. If you're with me, be prepared to face danger and excitement." He paused. "And lots of running."

I laughed. "Okay, Doctor. I trust you."

He raised an eyebrow and gave me his signature smirk. "Honestly?"

We both laughed. Then, we started trying to think of ways to defeat the Sulphonoids.

A couple of hours passed, just sitting in the caves. After a while, I wandered on my own, looking around. I found the tunnel that we went down and walked down back to the door. It was still sealed shut but I heard banging on the other side. I paused and stood there. I thought about warning the Doctor, but the door burst open before I could make up my mind. Debris covered me from head to toe. Sulphonoids stood above me, surrounding me. I got a better look at them.

They had blood, red hair and black eyes. They were long and skinny and taller than the Crysolites. Their nails were short and stubby but they had a forked tongue. They were black and red all over and their faces were hideous. I grew scared just being near them.

One of them bent down and examined me. Then, they picked me up and started taking me away. I thrashed and screamed, "Doctor!" I heard footsteps running down the caves and saw shadows coming my way. Then, I was thrust out into the open and the door to the cave sealed shut.


	7. Chapter 7

I watched the Sulphonoids get ready for attack. I just sat there, my knees curled up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I opened my eyes and searched for any exit. Then, my eye caught something blue. I slowly stood up and crept over to it. I gasped when I saw what it was. I smiled and went inside.

The TARDIS was just as we left it; the Sulphonoids hadn't tried to get in or anything. I paced around, trying to figure out how to work it.

"Only the Doctor can work this thing," I muttered under my breath.

I decided to wait it out and try to seem like a harmless captive. I went back outside and returned to my corner and curled up in a ball. One of the Sulphonoids approached me.

"Identify yourself, alien?" it growled.

I scoffed. "Me? An alien? Um, I think you're the alien."

It called out to its companions and they surrounded me. I sighed and tried to make myself seem smaller. It didn't work. The Sulphonoids grabbed my arms and pulled me up to my feet. I swayed a little but then regained balance. They pulled me with them and put me in the middle of a dark room. The Sulphonoids surrounded me. I tried to breathe deeply. _The Doctor will save me. He promised,_ I thought. _He wouldn't let me down…would he?_ I shook those thoughts away. I didn't know him very well, but I trusted him. He did save me from the boring world I lived in. Now, here I am, on a different planet, held captive by an alien race. This is definitely a change.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I needed to calm down or else I couldn't get anywhere. Then, I thought of something that Janessa told me once.

"_You have a way with words, so that people just listen to you and respond to you."_

I opened my eyes and stood up. I faced the Sulphonoids. "My turn to ask the questions." I crossed my arms. "Now, why did you take me, and why do you need me?"

One of the Sulphonoids answered. "Our enemy will try to save you. Then, we can destroy them."

I burst out laughing. "You think the Crysolites will save me?! Hah! They barely know me! Besides, they're cowards. Your plan is ruined." I started walking forward and looking around the room nonchalantly. "What's Plan B?"

There was a series of grunting and then, "We kill you."

I whipped around to face the voice. "You'll kill me?" I managed a smirk. "Another bad idea. I have a friend who would do anything to save me." _Hopefully._ "You wouldn't get five yards close to me without him hurting you." I cleared my throat. "Plan C?"

Silence. I smiled. Hopefully my plan worked. Hopefully they'll let me go. Then, one of them said, "Then, we keep you captive and kill your friend when they come."

My heart pounded, but I had to keep this poker face. I smirked. "Sure, that'll work. He only has a machine that can take us anywhere, and he only has a device that can do anything. Yeah, you can totally beat him."

I glanced around for any signs of worry or panic. They began to pace around, muttering to each other. I took this chance to look for any escape. All the exits were sealed. I cursed under my breath. I needed to distract them long enough to try to escape.

"You know," I started, "there is something you can do to defeat him."

All eyes were on me. "What?" one answered.

"Well…oh, never mind. It's too hard for you."

"We can do anything!"

I smiled. "Can you defeat a timelord?"

Silence again. I thought I had them stumped. Then one said, "Timelords are extinct. They perished in the Time War."

Time War? I put that thought away. "Well, apparently one remains and he's my friend coming to save me."

They all panicked and grabbed me. They opened one of the doors and pushed me out in the open. The door sealed behind me. I remembered the TARDIS and banged on the door.

"Let me in!" I shouted.

No answer. It was getting colder so I hugged myself and started to walk along the ground. I tried to find the cave with the Crysolites but all the caves looked familiar. Then, I heard a familiar voice yell, "Aridena!"

I turned towards the voice and my spirits lifted. Running towards me with an army of Crysolites was the Doctor, a gigantic smile on his face. I ran towards him and we embraced with a hug.

"I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life!" I shouted.

We let go and he just smiled. I smiled back. "And guess what? I found the TARDIS."

"Where is it?" he wondered.

I turned and pointed behind me. "In that cave, surrounded by Sulphonoids."


	8. Chapter 8

We tried the door. That failed. The Doctor paced, muttering under his breath. I walked to the door and just knocked again. No answer. I leaned against the door and slid down. We were trapped here. The Doctor sighed and sat down next to me. He was silent for a while and then he said quietly, "Aridena, I'm so sorry."

I looked up at him. "Why? This is the best time I've had in a long time." I took his hand. "I'm glad we're here."

He managed a small smile. He looked down at his bowtie and sighed. I chuckled.

"Why do you wear that any way?" I asked.

"It's a bowtie. Bowtie's are cool."

We exchanged a look and both laughed. I leaned my head against the door and started banging it.

"We need to get in somehow," I muttered.

He nodded. Then, the Crysolites came together and muttered among themselves. One of them, I assumed the leader, stepped forward.

"We know how to get in," he said.

The Doctor shot in. "You do?! Well why didn't you tell us earlier?"

His voice cracked. I suppressed a laugh. He turned towards me and wagged his finger at me.

"Don't laugh."

Instead, I just smiled at him and motioned for him to continue. The Crysolites started to walk around the cave. The Doctor helped me up and we followed them.

They led us to a little tunnel small enough for a child to go through. The Crysolites looked at us.

"We can't get through," the leader said. "But you can."

The Doctor looked at the tunnel, back at the Crysolites, and then back at the tunnel.

"Me? Through _that_?! I don't think so." He examined himself. "I'm much too big." He looked at me. "But you…"

I swallowed. "Really? I have to go?"

He smirked and nodded. He leaned in close to me. "It's an adventure."

I groaned and resisted the urge to slap him. "Fine, Doctor. But you owe me."

He clapped and grinned real big. I rolled my eyes and got on my hands and knees. I took one last look at the Doctor before shimmying my way down the small tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9

Before I left, the Doctor gave me the TARDIS key and told me the basic instructions for piloting it. I tried to listen as best I could but I had a hard time. Now, I'm crawling through this small tunnel and I'm thinking of ways to kill the Doctor.

The tunnel is dark and musty. The only light I have is the occasional cracks of sunlight. Cobwebs line the walls and ceiling. Every once in a while I hear scuffling of tiny feet. Knowing I'm on a different planet with different animals just makes the sounds worse. Who knows what could be down here.

My hands and elbows started to get sore from crawling. The tunnel seemed like it went on forever. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and to gain energy. I sighed and muttered, "You better appreciate this, Doctor."

I continued crawling down the tunnel. As I was crawling, I heard voices everywhere. I was scared at first, but then the voices started to soothe me. It seemed like they were singing. I closed my eyes for a second just to listen. Then, my eyes snapped open and I started crawling with more motivation than ever.

My hand brushed again something sharp and I cut my hand. I winced and tried to inspect my hand. I couldn't see anything. All I knew was that it hurt and I thought I was bleeding. I picked up the object and tried to look at it. I felt it with my good hand and it was smooth and sharp. Then I realized what it was: crystal. My cut hand started throbbing and I winced again. I gritted my teeth and continued down the tunnel.

Eventually, I saw a light at the end. My spirits lifted. I started crawling faster, as fast as I could with a cut hand. I made it to the end and realized I was in the room where I tricked the Sulphonoids. I got out of the tunnel and stood up. I stretched and examined my hand. Red blood oozed from my cut. I bit my lip and tried to ignore the pain.

I walked to the door and slowly opened it. The room with the TARDIS was empty. This was too easy. I eased through the door and entered the room. There were voices through the walls but no Sulphonoids were in here. I sighed and ran to the TARDIS and opened the door. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I let out an exasperated sigh. Then I went to the controls and tried to remember what the Doctor said. _"Pull the lever,"_ he had said. I found the lever and pulled it back. _"Then, twist the throttle and push the button."_ I did what he said and the TARDIS started making the familiar sound. I cheered and set the time and place for it to land. Then, I steered the TARDIS to where the Doctor was.

I landed the TARDIS and sighed. The door to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor emerged. He saw me and beamed.

"You did it! You actually did it!" he exclaimed.

I smiled and ran towards him. I hugged him and wouldn't let go. Then I remembered my hand. I released and showed him my hand. He made a hissing sound.

"Ooh, that looks bad. Stay here."

He ran down one of the many hallways and came back with a first aid kit in his hands. He took my cut hand and bandaged it until the pain was gone. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks, Doctor. That helped," I muttered.

He took a pill out of the kit and ordered, "Open." He slipped the ibuprofen in my mouth and I swallowed it. He smiled and hugged me. I pulled him closer and sighed.

"Today was…fun," I said finally.

He pushed me back to look at me. "Same here. Even though I missed all the action."

I laughed. "So, where to next?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Wherever you want."

I thought about it. "How about Paris?"

He smiled. "Past or future?"

"Past."

He smiled again. But then I remembered the Crysolites. "We can't just leave the Crysolites. They helped us."

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

He slipped out of the TARDIS, and closed the door. A minute passed and he returned with a grin on his face.

"To Paris, then!"

I gave him a look. "What did you do?" I asked suspiciously.

He just smirked. Then I heard cheering outside. The Doctor beamed and grasped my hand.

"Are you ready for a new adventure?"

I smiled. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

I stepped out of the TARDIS and smiled. The Doctor closed the door behind us. He sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to stay here by the TARDIS. Take as long as you like." He stepped in front of me. "I won't leave without you."

I smiled. "Thank you, Doctor. I won't be long."

I hugged him before running down my street. I ran to my house and opened the door. I heard the telly playing in the living room. I walked into the living room and Mum and Janessa were there. Janessa saw me and cheered.

"Aridena!" she yelled.

She ran to me and jumped in my arms. I hugged her. "Hey, little sis."

Mum saw me and slowly stood up. "Where were you? It's been three weeks."

"It has?" I asked.

Her lip curled. "Don't play stupid with me! Where were you?!"

"I told you, I was traveling."

Just then, Janessa's friend Luke walked in. Behind him was his mother, Sarah Jane Smith. Luke waved.

"Hey, Aridena. It's good to see you."

I smiled. Sarah Jane nodded at me. Mum just stood there, with her arms crossed. I huffed.

"Listen, Mum, you wouldn't let me travel before so now I am. I met a friend and he's taking me traveling." I sighed with content. "You wouldn't believe what I've seen!"

Mum scowled. "And who's this friend of yours?"

The door to the house opened and the Doctor walked in. He smiled and waved.

"Hello, everyone. I just wanted to pop in and see how everyone is," he said.

Mum growled. "And who are you?!"

He stuck his hand out. "Oh, I'm the Doctor. I'm taking Aridena traveling."

Sarah Jane smiled. "Doctor?"

He looked at her. "Hello, Sarah Jane Smith."

I looked back at the Doctor. "You two know each other?"

"Yes," Sarah Jane answered. "I used to travel with him."

I smiled. "Isn't it amazing?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Mum threw her arms in the air. "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?!"

I took her into the kitchen. "Mum, the Doctor takes me with him when he travels. You wouldn't believe what I've seen and done."

She crossed her arms. "Try me."

I looked back at the Doctor. "Can I tell her?"

He nodded. I turned back to Mum. "Mum, he has a time machine that takes us through time and space. I just got back from the planet Crysothium. It's a planet made entirely of crystals!"

Mum didn't believe me. "Oh, yeah right! You're not going anywhere with this man!"

I pursed my lips. "You can't stop me, Mum!"

I ran back to the Doctor. "I'm ready to leave."

Sarah Jane walked to the Doctor and took a long look at him. "I have a feeling we'll meet again, Doctor."

He smiled. "Oh, we will, Sarah Jane Smith. You just wait."

The Doctor took my hand. "Are you sure you're ready to go?"

I hesitated. Janessa pouted. "You're leaving already? But…Aridena…I just got to see you." She ran to me. "If you're going, at least take me with you."

The Doctor opened his mouth and then closed it. "Um…I don't think so. Minors aren't allowed."

Janessa teared up. "Oh, alright." She hugged me. "Just, when you get back from space, bring me a souvenir." Then she whispered, "To prove to Mum that everything you said is true."

I smiled. "I will, little sis." I looked at the Doctor. "Let's go."

Mum stopped us. "No way, Aridena. You're not leaving."

I resisted yelling at her. "Mum, all my life you've told me what to do. Everything I ever wanted, you took away from me. All I wanted to do was travel and you took that away, too. Now you're making up excuses, saying I have to take care of Janessa. Does she look like she needs taking care of?"

Janessa looked at Mum. "I am twelve, Mum. I can handle myself."

I nodded. "See, Mum? She's fine. Now, please, let me go. The Doctor will take care of me. Nothing will happen to me. He promised."

I looked at him as something flashed in his eyes. Then it was gone. He managed a smile and nodded.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Nickels. Aridena will be fine."

I turned back to Mum. "Now, I'm going to leave. And you can't stop me. I will be back; I'll always be back. But I have to go."

I hugged her. "I have to."

Mum sighed. "Fine, Aridena." She turned to the Doctor. "If anything happens to my daughter, I'll kill you."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, yes, I understand."

I took the Doctor's hand. I looked in his eyes and he smiled. Then we ran out of the house and to the TARDIS.


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed. This was amazing. Here I am, in the TARDIS, flying through time and space, with the Doctor. I looked up at him and he was piloting the TARDIS. I smiled. He caught my eye and I smiled. I smiled back. I put my hands behind my head.

"Doctor, I guess this is everyday life for you, isn't it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yes, I could say it is."

"It's amazing. The thing's you've seen!"

He laughed. "Oh but it's just the beginning."

He pressed something on the console and came to sit by me. He leaned his head against the wall. I looked at him.

"Doctor, if Sarah Jane traveled with you, who else did?" I asked. He was silent. "Was it Rose and Amy?"

He turned away. "Aridena, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

I took his hand and looked into the distance. "I know how you feel. I've lost many friends who have moved, or…" I didn't finish the sentence. The Doctor looked at me.

"Yes. Others have traveled with me. Among them were Rose and Amy, but at different times."

"Can you tell me about them?"

He sighed. "Well…there was Rose. She was amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better companion. We did everything together. She helped me during my regeneration and made sure I was safe. I protected her until…" He trailed off. He sighed again. "You see, there was a parallel universe and Rose got stuck there. I can't ever see her again. But she has an advantage that I don't."

"What?" I asked.

"She has me."

I glanced at him. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, that's enough chatter for now." He stood up and helped me up. "I think you should get to bed, Aridena Nickels. I'll see you in the morning."

I crossed my arms. "Okay. I'm being kicked out. Good night, Doctor."

He started to say something but decided against it. I walked out of the main room and went to my room. There was a small bed in a small room. I climbed into bed and under the covers. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes again. Eventually, I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, I walked into the main room. The Doctor was sitting on the floor, his eyes closed. I smiled.

"Morning, Doctor," I said.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning, Aridena. How'd you sleep?"

"Very well." I leaned against the console. "So, where are we going today?"

He jumped up. "Into the year 3021. It's a wonderful year. You'll love it!"

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped out. I followed him and gasped. It was like the ocean was above us. I couldn't believe it. The Doctor saw my expression.

"The human population has made life under the sea. We are currently under the ocean."

My eyes bugged. "Really?" I spun around with my arms out. "Doctor, I've always wanted to explore the ocean! This is amazing!"

He just smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

He took my hand. "C'mon. Let's go explore!"

I laughed as we ran under the ocean. There was a whole city here, with cars and everything! I looked around and spotted a blue whale swimming above us. I stopped in my tracks and just stared at it. The Doctor stopped with me.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

I turned to the Doctor. "You're amazing."

He gave me a smug grin. "Yes, I know."

I laughed and followed him as we ran down the city. We came to a long tunnel that led through the city. Fish swam above us and I just marveled at it. The Doctor kept pulling me with him. Every once in a while he would look back behind me and a look of concern would cross his face. Finally, I stopped.

"Doctor, what is it? Is there something behind us?" I asked.

He bit his cheek. "I…I'm not sure."

He continued pulling me through the tunnel. We came to the end of the tunnel and approached the city. Tall buildings loomed over us and people roamed the streets. They looked the same as we do. I smiled but I noticed that the Doctor was still suspicious. I looked behind me and saw a glimpse of something watching us. I stepped closer to the Doctor.

"Did…did you see that?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I did. Stay here."

He walked towards the person or thing watching us. He disappeared behind a building. I waited for a while but then I followed him. I turned the corner and saw the Doctor talking with someone. I crept closer and saw that the person had a head of a fish but the body of a man. I gasped. The Doctor turned and saw me.

"Aridena," he growled, "I told you to stay there."

The fish hybrid stepped back. I held out my hand. "Please, don't go."

I stepped forward and walked towards it/him. The Doctor took my hand and pulled me closer.

"Aridena, this is Seymour. He says that he needs our help. He noticed that we were different from everyone else." He looked at Seymour. "Apparently, his kind are slaves to the government. They need us to stop the government." He looked back at me. "His kind are grown in factories to serve the government."

I gasped again. "How horrible!" I whispered.

I took Seymour's hands. "We will help you, Seymour. You can count on us."

He looked into my eyes and nodded. I smiled. I held onto one of Seymour's hands and then used my other hand to hold the Doctor's hand. The Doctor smiled sweetly.

"Well, we have some people to save."


	13. Chapter 13

The horror. I couldn't take it. I turned away. The Doctor grasped my hand.

"It'll be okay, Aridena. We'll stop them. I promise."

Seymour muttered something and I saw tears in his eyes. I looked back at the factory and winced. The fish hybrids were being tortured and the factory workers were just laughing and having a good time. I growled in the back of my throat. The Doctor bit his lip.

"Okay…we'll get in and save them. I just don't know how yet."

He started pacing and then stopped. He got that familiar gleam in his eye and he gave his signature grin.

"Are you ready for a little fun?" he asked, grinning.

I smiled back. I took Seymour's hand and we followed the Doctor. He led us to a staircase. It led up to the risings where we could see everything. We climbed up the staircase and walked along the risings. I looked down upon the workers and slaves. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and clicked a button. It made a buzzing sound and the risings began to lower down. I screamed and grasped onto the sides. The Doctor just laughed as we descended.

The workers looked up and saw us. They muttered some unpleasant things and shouted at us. The Doctor cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Fish hybrids, listen to me! You will be slaves no more! We're here to help you!"

The fish hybrids started talking amongst themselves and then they all started cheering. The Doctor turned to the workers and scowled.

"You should all be ashamed. Your work here is done. Go home to your families and find a new job. This factory is closing down."

We reached the ground and Seymour scrambled off to join his people. I just smiled. The Doctor grasped my hand and I giggled. He turned to say something to one of the hybrids. Just then, hands wrapped around my mouth. I tried to scream but then a cloth was pressed to my mouth. I couldn't breathe and dots started dancing across my eyes.

"Doctor!" I tried to scream.

I began to lose consciousness and collapsed into someone's arms. My hand let go of the Doctor and I was dragged away. The Doctor turned around to see me being dragged away. He screamed and started running after us. A door closed in front of me and I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up with a throbbing headache. Above me stood the workers, glaring down at me. I groaned and sat up. I held my head and looked at the workers. One of the workers knelt down beside me and looked me in the eye. His brows were furrowed and he was scowling.

"You and your friend think you can barge in here and shut down our operation? Well, you thought wrong. We're not going down without a fight."

I growled. "Let me go. My friend will find you and you'll be sorry."

He scoffed. "What will he do? Bleep at us?"

I remembered the sonic screwdriver. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes. "Look, his name is the Doctor. And he'll save me. He always does."

The worker stood up and held out his hand. I just stared at him. He scowled and rolled his eyes.

"What, you think we're gonna leave you here to rot? You're coming with us."

I eyed him carefully before placing my hand in his. He helped me up and steadied me. He put one hand on my back and the other on my arm. I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. He led me through a door and down a hallway. We went into a small room with a couch and a chair. He placed me on the couch and he sat in the chair. The door closed and I was left alone with him.

When the sound of footsteps and voices retreated down the hallway, the worker sighed and relaxed. He smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry, about that. I have to get them to trust me," he said, smiling.

I just sat there, confused. He laughed again. He held out his hand. "Sorry, I'm Parker, by the way. I work for the resistance. I'm a spy. I'm on your side…What'd you say your name was?"

I shook his hand. "Aridena Nickels."

He smiled. "That's a very pretty name." He cleared his throat. "Okay, so about this Doctor…"

Just then, there was screaming and a crash. I smirked. "He's here."

I stood up and ran out of the room, with Parker following. We ran down the hallway and into the main room where the fish hybrids had tied up the workers. One of the fish hybrids spotted Parker and advanced towards him. I stood in front of Parker.

"Hold on, he's on our side."

The fish hybrid nodded and joined its group. The door burst open and the Doctor strutted in. I saw him and my spirits rose. Parker grasped my hand.

"Is that the Doctor?" he asked.

I nodded. "Isn't he magnificent?"

The Doctor surveyed the room, looking for me probably. Parker pulled me down behind a chair. I gave him a look.

"Why are we hiding?" I asked.

He nodded towards the Doctor. "I'm afraid that if he sees me then he'll hurt me. He might not believe me or you about the resistance."

I looked him in the eye. "He will. He gives second chances."

I stood up and brought Parker with me. He nodded and smiled. "I trust you, Aridena."

We walked towards the Doctor. The Doctor saw us and he smiled. I let go of Parker and ran towards the Doctor. He opened his arms and I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. Then, I felt him tense up. I remembered Parker. I let go of the Doctor and ran towards Parker.

"Doctor, he's on our side, I promise. He's part of the resistance." I turned to Parker. "Right, Parker?"

He nodded. "Yes." He turned to the Doctor. "And thanks to your help, we've successfully stopped the fish hybrid slave work. Thank you."

The Doctor nodded. He held out his hand. "Aridena, let's go."

I turned to Parker. "Stay safe." I pecked him on the cheek and ran to the Doctor. He held my hand and we walked out of the room and to the TARDIS. We stepped into the TARDIS and I closed the door. The Doctor sat on the floor and rubbed his temple. I leaned against the door and swallowed.

"Did I…did I do something wrong?" I whimpered.

He glared up at me. "I'm glad you're safe, Aridena. But if you wander off again−"

"I was kidnapped!" I protested.

He shot up. "It doesn't matter! I can't keep saving you."

I crossed my arms. "So, what am I then? Someone to comment on how brilliant you are?"

I turned away from him and sighed. I couldn't look at him. Eventually, I stomped away to my room and collapsed on my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and just lied there. There was a knock at the door. I threw the covers off and opened the door. The Doctor stood there, his anger gone. I crossed my arms.

"What."

He sighed and his jaw clenched. "Aridena…I want you here, but I can't keep saving you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Take me home then. I don't want to be a burden to you."

With that, I slammed the door in his face and collapsed back in bed.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, I got dressed and walked to the TARDIS console. The Doctor was flying the TARDIS and then he just stood there. I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing. The Doctor turned and saw me. He sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"Well…we're here."

I nodded and marched straight out of the TARDIS. Right when I stepped out, I instantly regretted it. I was home alright. That sinking feeling filled my stomach and I suddenly felt queasy. I couldn't go home yet. I turned behind me and the Doctor was standing there, smiling.

"Not ready to go home yet?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

He chuckled. Just then, someone cleared their throat behind me. The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Really? You?"

I turned around and saw a tall man standing there. He had on army-like clothes with a billowing trench coat. He had short, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. His hands were in his pockets and his feet were shoulder-length apart. He smirked and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello, Doctor." He turned to me. "And hello to you."

"Stop it," the Doctor growled.

The man shrugged. "What? What'd I do? All I did was say hi."

The Doctor wagged his finger at him. "That's enough for you."

The man chuckled and then focused on me again. He held out his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm so rude. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Aridena Nickels. I assume you've traveled with the Doctor before."

He shrugged. "Sort of." He turned to the Doctor. "So, is Aridena your current companion?"

The Doctor hesitated but then nodded. Jack cleared his throat. "What happened to Donna?"

Donna? The Doctor swallowed. "She…well, she…"

I turned to him. "Donna? There's more?"

The Doctor scowled. "Yes. Recently, there was Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy and Rory. There. Are you happy now?"

I assumed he was talking more to Jack than to me, but I said, "Yes."

Jack held his hand out again and I took it. He smiled at me. "Here, I'll explain how the Doctor and I were acquainted."

He took me to a sidewalk bench and we sat down. He cleared his throat and began his story. He told me about how he was a soldier in World War II and he met Rose and the Doctor. Later on, they were reunited and they had to save the world. Jack was shot and killed, but Rose brought him back to life by using the TARDIS energy. So now Jack can't die. The Doctor and Rose took off and left Jack alone in the future, on Satellite 51. They were later reunited again when Jack found the Doctor again, this time with Martha. They had to save the world again and eventually the "year that never happened" happened. Jack left to find his team again, a team called "Torchwood." Martha soon left and the Doctor started traveling with Donna. This time, when the whole universe was at stake, everyone came, including Rose, Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane, the human Doctor, Mickey (Rose's boyfriend), and Jackie (Rose's mom). After all that was over, Jack left with Martha and Mickey, and hasn't seen the Doctor since.

When Jack was done talking, I just sat there, awestruck. I couldn't believe what I just heard. The first thing that came out my mouth was, "You can't die?"

With that, Jack burst out laughing. He held my hand and just smiled. "You're funny, Aridena. I like that."

"Okay!" The Doctor interrupted, sitting in between Jack and I. "That's enough chatter." He turned to Jack. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, Doctor, remember? My team's here. And what a great time we make."

I smiled. "Can I meet them?"

Jack looked at me and a form of darkness filled his eyes. "Maybe later."

The Doctor stood up and helped me up. "Well, Jack, Aridena and I should be going."

I rocked on my heels. "Can…uh…can Jack come?" I pleaded.

Jack pressed his palms together. "Please, Doctor? How about another trip?"

The Doctor looked between us a couple of times before giving in. He groaned and growled, "Get in the TARDIS."

I cheered and Jack took my hand. "Come on, Aridena. We have a lot to catch up on."


	16. Chapter 16

Jack and I talked for hours, with the Doctor adding comments every once in a while. Overall, the Doctor was annoyed with Jack, but I was infatuated with him. The way his brown eyes sparkled and the way he always had that cute half smile. And how he flipped the bottom of his trench coat. I shook my head and came back to reality.

Jack was describing how he was part of the Time Agency; that's how he met Rose and the Doctor. He said meeting the Doctor was one of the best experiences of his life. I just sat there and smiled. Jack caught my eye and smiled back. The Doctor glanced at both of us before clearing his throat and stating, "Okay, it's been a long day. Aridena, you can go to your room. Jack, you can stay in your room."

I gasped. "Jack has a room?!"

Jack chuckled and leaned closer to me. "I'm a frequent flyer."

I giggled. I heard the Doctor scoff. "Oh please, you two! Just go to bed!"

Jack laughed and strutted off to his room. I was about to go to my room when the Doctor stopped me.

"Aridena, he's dangerous. Stay away from him."

I eyed him carefully. "How is he dangerous?"

The Doctor sighed through his nose. "You have no idea."

I blinked and said, "Well he can't be as dangerous as the Master."

I started to walk to my room. The Doctor exclaimed, "Wait!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and made me face him. He was rasping and he was shaking my shoulders.

"How do you know about the Master?!" he yelled.

I shook him off. "What? You think that when you met me the first time and just left that no one would investigate?"

I sat down and the Doctor sat next to me. I sighed. "A week after you left, I got a strange visitor. He said he was friends with you and that he was looking for you. So I invited him in and told him what I knew."

I started to tear up and my breath was caught in my throat. My hand fluttered around my eyes, dabbing at the tears. I swallowed.

"Well, when I told him, he asked me where you were right then. I said I didn't know and he said, in I quote, 'If you know anything about him that you're not telling me, you and your family will suffer.'"

I burst into tears, remembering that day. "And then…he slapped me and attached something to my wrist. A monitor, so that he could tell where I was at every minute of the day."

The Doctor checked my wrist but I just pulled away. "I detached the monitor right after he left. The Master has no idea where I am."

I sniffed. "I…I didn't want to tell you!"

The Doctor wrapped me in a hug and shushed me. "Shh, it's okay, Aridena. I've defeated him before and I'll it again if I have to." He looked me in the eye. "Did he do anything else?"

I nodded. "He…he told me all about you and how you traveled everywhere, so that's why I wasn't that surprised when you told me you were an alien. The Master beat me so I wouldn't tell anyone."

I rolled up my sleeve to reveal a scar on my shoulder where the Master had beaten me. The Doctor growled and shot up.

"He won't hurt you again, Aridena. I'll make sure of that."

With that, he marched down under the console and began muttering to himself. I buried my head in my hands and bawled.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor paced around the console, muttering to himself. I stood up and stopped him.

"Doctor, the Master won't hurt me anymore, right?" I whimpered.

He smiled and hugged me. "No, I promise. You'll be safe."

I smiled. "Thanks, Doctor."

Jack walked in yawing, his arms stretched over his head. He waved at me. "Morning, Aridena." He nodded at the Doctor. "Morning, Doctor."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. I sat down and Jack joined me. I couldn't stop looking at him. He was so hot. Jack caught me looking and I quickly looked away. Jack chuckled and draped an arm over my shoulder. I flinched and he laughed.

"Jack!" The Doctor barked. "Stop it!"

Jack lifted his arm off of my shoulder. "What?"

The Doctor scowled. "No flirting. She has a boyfriend!"

My brows furrowed. "I do?"

Jack burst out laughing. The Doctor groaned. "Just go with it!"

Jack beamed. "Wow, Doctor. That's funny."

The Doctor groaned again. "Go to your room, Jack."

Jack sighed and stood up. "Fine."

He walked to his room. I stood up. "Wait for me!"

I followed him to his room and we sat on his bed. Jack put his arms behind his head and lied down on his bed.

"So, Aridena, tell me about yourself," he said.

I swallowed. "Well, I first met the Doctor a year ago. He stumbled into the restaurant I was working at, only he looked different."

Jack nodded. "He must've regenerated the second time you met him."

I nodded and remembered what the Master had told me about regeneration. I continued.

"Well, I helped him and then he left. A year later, he came back and saved me from the Weeping Angels. And I've been traveling with him ever since."

Jack cleared his throat. "Tell me about your life before the Doctor."

I scoffed. "What life? I woke up, worked, and went home. That was it. I've always wanted to travel but my mum never let me. That's why I immediately left with the Doctor."

Jack nodded. "Ah. I felt the same way when I joined the Time Agency. I wanted to travel and leave. I just wanted to get away."

I smiled. "Exactly. That's how I felt!"

Jack smiled and sat up. "Well, I guess we have a lot in common."

I blushed. Jack leaned closer. I froze and couldn't move. Jack just laughed.

"On edge much?" he chuckled.

I cleared my throat. "Not really…"

I stood up. "I'm…uh…I'm gonna go help the Doctor."

I left Jack's room smiling. The Doctor was steering the TARDIS and just thinking. I joined him.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled at me. "Hi." He paused. "How was Jack's room?"

I pursed my lips. "Um…"

The Doctor chuckled. "Flirtatious, isn't he?"

I nodded and swallowed. "He makes me uncomfortable."

The Doctor just laughed even harder. Jack strutted in and the Doctor groaned.

"I thought I told you to stay put," he growled.

Jack shrugged. "Got bored."

I blushed and looked away. Jack draped his arm around me and I flinched. The Doctor landed the TARDIS and pointed at the door.

"Jack. Out!"

"Where are you abandoning me? Again."

Again? The Doctor growled, "Cardiff."

Jack smiled sadly. "Ah. Cardiff." He stepped towards the door and sighed. "Doctor, there's nothing left for me here." He turned towards the Doctor. "Can I just stay with you and Aridena?"

I gave the Doctor a pleading look. The Doctor groaned. "No. You can't stay with us."

Jack sighed sadly. "Fine. I'll leave."

He opened the TARDIS door and then whipped around to face the Doctor.

"That's not Cardiff. Where are we?"

The Doctor smirked. "I didn't lie. We're in Cardiff…two thousand years later."

Jack's eyes widened as he grinned. Then he ran out the door, cheering. I laughed and followed him. I heard the Doctor run after us.

Cardiff was so different. Everything that made Cardiff, Cardiff, was gone. It was covered I pollution and I saw the look on Jack's face. He looked happy and disappointed at the same time. But then he sighed and turned to me.

"Let's go exploring."


	18. Chapter 18

I stepped out of the TARDIS and immediately started coughing. I pulled my shirt collar over my mouth, the pollution was so bad. The Doctor and Jack did the same thing. The Doctor muttered, "It's just as bad as New New York."

I gave him a strange look. He rolled his eyes like, "don't ask." We walked around Cardiff and saw that everyone had masks over their faces. I couldn't believe they lived like this. I turned around and surveyed the environment. There was no vegetation anywhere, only buildings and smog. Jack caught up to me and laughed.

"This is awesome! Don't you agree?"

I nodded. "It is!"

The Doctor came up to us and then saw something. He headed in that direction, leaving Jack and me. Then Jack spotted something and headed in the opposite direction of the Doctor. I was left alone to explore. I sighed and looked around.

As I was walking, a little boy ran past me. He was in a hurry and he didn't have a mask on. I watched him run away and then a cluster of guards followed him. I grew curious and followed them. I followed the guards to an alley where they came to a dead end. I hid as they turned around and headed the other way. When they were gone, I heard a sigh. I looked up on one of the buildings and the little boy was sitting there. He saw me looking and gasped. I removed my shirt collar from my mouth and smiled.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I paused. "Why were you running?"

He swallowed and blinked. "I…I stole something."

I gestured him down. "Come here. What was it?"

He jumped down and stood next to me. I saw he was eyeing an exit and I just smiled.

"Please, I won't hurt you. I promise."

He smiled a little and opened up his jacket. Something shined in his jacket pocket. He immediately hid it and looked down. I swallowed.

"Um, what was that?"

He sighed. "The princess's ring. I need it to pay for my family."

I furrowed my brow. "Cardiff has a princess?"

He nodded. "It has for a hundred years."

I chuckled. "Huh." I changed the subject. "So, is the ring important?"

He shrugged. "All I know is that the queen gave it to her."

Just then, I heard guards coming. The boy took my hand. "Come on; I know a short cut."

He entered one of the buildings and then exited through a window. I sighed and copied him. I followed him as we ran through Cardiff, dodging people's stares. The little boy stumbled and ran into someone. The man grabbed the boy and he thrashed.

"Hold it there, boy," the man said.

I looked up and saw Jack holding him. I sighed. "It's okay. He's a friend."

The boy stopped struggling and Jack chuckled. "Why are you running?"

Guards gained on our trail and the boy broke free from Jack. I followed the boy and lost Jack. The boy ducked on a run-down shack and motioned me to follow. I hid with him and I caught my breath.

"So, what's your name?" I asked between breaths.

"Conner."

I smiled. "Hi, Conner. I'm Aridena."

Just then, a guard announced the city on a podium. Conner ducked farther in the shack and I followed. The guard exclaimed, "The princess's prize ring has been stolen. This ring is the very thing that keeps Cardiff running. Without it, Cardiff will collapse. The ring controls−"

A scream interrupted the guard. I looked and saw a woman being attacked by something. I couldn't believe what I saw. It looked like an alien. Conner whimpered and I draped my arm around him. The alien growled and started attacking other people.

"I'm guessing the ring controls them," I proposed.

Conner swallowed. "I guess so."

I pulled him closer as the aliens rampaged the city.


	19. Chapter 19

"Aridena!"

I looked and saw Jack running towards me. I stood up and Jack came to me. I hugged him and gasped.

"What are those things?" I asked.

"Weevils. They live in Cardiff in my time. I'm actually surprised they're still here. They live in the sewers and every once in a while they attack people. The princess's ring controls the weevils and the ring is gone."

Conner whimpered. "I stole it," he whispered.

Jack grew furious. "What?! You stole it?!"

I tried to calm him down. "Jack he didn't know. He has to pay for his family."

Jack sighed. "Okay, so what do we do?"

I nodded. "First, we find the Doctor. Do you know where he is?"

Jack shrugged. "Who knows? He could be anywhere."

Conner took a shaky breath. "Is this all my fault?"

A scream erupted and Conner burst into tears. I brought him to me and hugged him.

"No, Conner, it's not. The weevils need to be conquered."

He cried into my jeans and I tried to comfort him. I looked at Jack. "We have to find the Doctor."

Just then, a weevil attacked us. It jumped on me and I screamed. Its jaws opened up and tried to claw my face. Jack pulled the weevil off of me and got Conner to run away. Jack pulled me up and we ran away from the weevil. We caught up to Conner and Jack picked him up on his back. I spotted a building with the windows barred. I veered Jack towards the building and we ran inside. Jack slammed the door closed and we cowered in a corner. Conner wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault."

I scooped him up in my arms. "No, it's not, Conner. Believe me, these weevils have been rampaging Cardiff for centuries."

Jack patted my back and I leaned into him. Suddenly, there was a banging at the door. I gasped and scooted farther into the corner. The door burst open and Conner screamed. I looked up and gasped with relief.

"Doctor! Where were you?" I shouted.

He shut the door and joined us. Conner buried his head into my neck. I smoothed down his hair.

"Shh, it's okay. He's a friend," I soothed.

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, a friend. And who are you?"

Conner sniffed and looked up at him. "Conner. And you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

Conner smiled a little. "Just what Cardiff needs."

The Doctor chuckled. He looked at Jack. "So, you know about the weevils more than we do. How do we stop them?"

He sighed. "Anti-weevil spray."

"Let me guess," I started, "we're all out."

Jack nodded. Conner whimpered and I shushed him. Jack smirked and reached into Conner's jacket and pulled out the ring.

"This controls the weevils so we can use this."

Conner seemed reluctant to give it up but did anyway. Jack stood up and stepped outside. A weevil attempted to attack him but Jack put on the ring and the weevil shied away from him. I stood up and stood by Jack.

"They're afraid of the ring," I commented.

Jack looked at the ring and sighed. "I know why."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's cursed with death. Weevils are afraid of death."

I stared at him. "How do you know?"

He looked down at me. "I had a friend who was 'King of the Weevils.'"

Jack walked straight through the crowd of weevils with us following. For some reason, they didn't attempt to attack us.

"Jack, why aren't they attacking us? We don't have the ring."

Jack stopped and faced me. "Death follows all three of you. Something must've happened to all three of you."

I stopped and swallowed. Jack was right. Death followed me. It's because of me that my best friend is dead.


	20. Chapter 20

We walked past the weevils and went to the palace. Jack led us into the throne room and a woman was pacing the room. She saw us and was about to call the guards when Jack held up his hand.

"We have the ring, Princess," he explained.

The princess ran to Jack and grabbed the ring. She slipped it on her finger and sighed. She nodded at us and then strutted outside; we followed. The princess stood on the steps and yelled, "Weevils! Stop and go back to your sewers!"

All the weevils turned to the princess. She held up the ring and chanted some words. The weevils fell to the ground and writhed. The princess shouted something and the weevils all ran to get to the sewers. In just a few minutes, all the weevils were gone and Cardiff was safe. Conner gasped and fell into my arms. I cradled him and soothed him.

"Shh, everything's okay, now. You're safe," I whispered.

Jack rubbed my back and whispered in my ear, "We need to leave as soon as possible."

I nodded and stood up with Conner in my arms. The Doctor led us back to the TARDIS. Jack and he went outside while I stayed outside with Conner. Conner awoke and swallowed.

"It's all over?" he asked.

I nodded. "You need to get home."

He swallowed again. "What about my family?"

I kneeled down and held his shoulders. "Conner, I'm sorry we couldn't help your family, but Cardiff is safe now. You need to go home and be with them. They're probably worried sick about you."

Conner nodded and hugged me. "Thank you, Aridena," he said with a smile.

I nodded and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, Conner."

He ran off to go to his family. I sighed and stepped inside the TARDIS. Jack and the Doctor were standing by the console. The Doctor sighed when I walked in. I nodded and tried to go straight to my room but Jack stopped me.

"Aridena, death follows you. What happened?" he asked.

I stopped and turned towards him. "My best friend is dead because of me."

Jack just stared at me. "What?"

I turned to the Doctor. "Remember when I said that the Master told me not to tell anyone?"

I left it at that and walked to my room, tears falling down my face.


	21. Chapter 21

_I ran from my house to my best friend's house. I knocked furiously on the door and my best friend, Lana, answered. She saw me and pulled me inside._

"_Dena, what's wrong?" she asked worryingly._

_I gasped and burst into tears. "Lana…I was visited from someone…who knew the Doctor."_

_I had told Lana about the Doctor before and she had believed me. Lana swallowed. "Who was it?"_

_I collapsed in a chair. "A man named the Master. He said he knew the Doctor and demanded to know everything I knew about him. I told him and he threatened me with my life." I looked at my wrist. "He planted a tracking device on my wrist. Help me get it off."_

_Lana helped me try to pull it off. It didn't work. We continued to try until Lana decided to use a wrench._

"_Hold on, Dena," she muttered._

_She wrenched the device off my wrist and I rubbed my wrist. I hissed through my teeth. Lana sat down next to me and rubbed my back._

"_It's okay, Aridena. It's over now."_

_Days later, I went to Lana's house after work. I knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer. I went to the back and went through the back door. Her house was a wreck; things were thrown all over the house and glass was shattered on the floor. I heard noises coming from Lana's room and went in. I gasped when I looked._

_Lana was tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. Standing next to her with a gun pinned to her head was the Master. I stepped backwards and shook my head._

"_No…please…let her go!" I pleaded._

_The Master smirked and muttered, "I told you not to tell anyone."_

_Before I knew it, the Master pulled the trigger and Lana's lifeless body fell to the floor. I screamed and fell to my knees. I pulled Lana onto my lap and cradled her head._

"_NO!" I shouted. I looked up at the Master and yelled at him, "You'll pay for this!"_

_I attempted to stand up but he just knocked me with the butt of the gun. I fell to the floor, lying next to my dead best friend._

I woke up screaming. Jack ran in and tried to calm me down.

"Aridena! What's wrong?"

I cried in his arms and just muttered, "I'm the one who got my best friend killed!"

Jack cradled me and told me it wasn't my fault. "Shh, Aridena, calm down."

I looked him in the eye. "You weren't there, Jack. Lana's dead because of me."

The Doctor came in and saw me. He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Tell me what happened."


	22. Chapter 22

I told the Doctor everything and he just growled.

"The Master is bound to come back for me and you, Aridena," he hissed.

I swallowed. "I just can't believe he actually killed Lana. It still haunts me, Doctor," I confessed.

The Doctor nodded and paced the room. "I'll keep you safe, Aridena."

Jack stood up. "And what about me? I'll keep her safe, too. She's my friend, too, Doctor." He smirked. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

The Doctor spun around to face him. "You, Jack, are going home. You're too dangerous. I can't have you endangering us."

Jack stiffened. "I'm dangerous?" he hissed. "What about you, Doctor?" He spat out the word, _Doctor. _"You're not a danger to her?"

The Doctor yelled at him, "Of course I'm a danger to her! But I also have to protect her!"

I shot up. "Just stop it! I'm the danger here, to both of you." I turned to the Doctor. "The Master will get me eventually, just to hurt you. It'd be best if you weren't there to see it."

I walked out of my room and into the console room. I leaned against the console and sighed. I didn't want the Doctor and Jack being hurt because of me. The TARDIS purred and I smiled faintly. The Doctor and Jack burst into the console room with furious looks on their faces. Jack rushed to me and looked me in the eye.

"We've agreed on something." He sighed. "You're…you're going to stay with me for a while until we can get things sorted out."

I frowned and faced the Doctor. "Doctor…I have to leave?" My lip quivered. "But I…I love it here." I sighed and tried to hold back tears. "I know it's best for me to go, but…" Tears slowly rolled down my face.

The Doctor placed his hands on my face and kissed my forehead. "Oh, Aridena…"

I sniffed and nodded. "Okay, I'll go with Jack." I turned to Jack. "But why can't you just take me home?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and Jack blushed. "Uh…"

The Doctor sighed. "We discussed this. Jack wants you to stay with him so he can protect you, but I think that he just wants to be with you."

I blushed this time and Jack looked away. The Doctor groaned and then set a course for the TARDIS: Present day Cardiff.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack and I stepped out of the TARDIS, our new life ahead of us. The Doctor closed the TARDIS door behind him.

"Jack, why don't you try to find a house for you and Aridena," he suggested.

Jack nodded and left. The Doctor took my hands and sighed. Then he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Oh, Aridena…you have been brave, and I will never forget that. I won't let the Master hurt you ever again. I will keep you safe."

He kissed my hair and then pulled back. He looked me in the eyes and muttered, "Whatever you do, don't let the Master overcome you. You're strong and I know you won't let him destroy you."

He opened my hand and placed a piece of paper in my palm. He whispered, "Please find her for me. But don't mention me to her, only to her grandfather. She won't remember me. Befriend her, and help each other." He took another piece of paper and placed it in my other hand. "Find her and talk to her about me. She knows about the Master and has dealt with him. Get her to help you." He frowned. "Don't get these two friends mixed up. Jack knows both of them. He will help you."

He hugged me. "Stay safe, Aridena. I'll be back…I promise."

I nodded as the Doctor walked in the TARDIS and flew off. I looked at the pieces of paper. The first friend was Donna Temple. The second was Martha Smith. I sighed and nodded. Jack came back and asked, "What was that about?"

I turned to him. "Do you know a Donna Temple and Martha Smith?"

Jack thought for a second. "Uh…I know a Donna Noble and Martha Jones…"

I bit my lip. "That must be them. They must've gotten married after you met them."

Jack smirked. "That's right…Martha and Mickey had a thing going on after I left them. And Donna…" he frowned. "I didn't know she got married."

I sighed and looked back at the paper. "Well, the Doctor said not to mention him to Donna. He said she wouldn't remember him."

Jack instantly became serious. "He took away her memory."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Aridena, it's a long story. Let's just go and find Donna."


	24. Chapter 24

Jack and I stood in front of a small house, waiting to knock on the door. I sighed and slowly raised my fist to the door. I knocked on the door and a couple minutes later, the door opened. An old man stood in the doorway, a smile on his face.

"Hello. How can I help you?" he asked.

I smiled and put out my hand. He shook it. "My name is Aridena Nickels." I turned to Jack. "This is Captain Jack Harkness." I turned back to the man. "We…we're…" I swallowed. Jack nudged me. I nodded. "We're friends of the Doctor."

His eyes widened. "You know the Doctor?" he whispered.

I nodded. "I'm his current companion. But I'm staying with Jack for now." I showed him the piece of paper. "He wanted me to meet and befriend Donna Temple. Is she here?"

He nodded and let us in. "The Doctor knew her as Donna Noble, but she got married. He attended her wedding."

I smiled. "The Doctor said I couldn't mention him to Donna, but he said that you would know. You're her grandfather, right?"

He nodded. "Please, sit down. Donna and Shaun are out right now but she'll be back soon."

I sat down and Jack sat next to me. Donna's grandfather cleared his throat. "I'm Wilfred Mott."

I nodded. "So, um…how will we introduce ourselves to them? The Doctor said only to befriend her."

Wilfred opened his mouth to answer but then the door opened and the voice of a loud woman drifted in.

"Can you believe she treated me like that, Shaun? She should know better, that bother!" she exclaimed.

A red-headed woman walked in with a tall man. Wilfred stood up. "Donna, Shaun, you're back."

Donna scoffed and then she spotted us. "Who are they?" she asked rudely.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "I'm Aridena Nickels and this is Jack Harkness."

Donna saw Jack and something gleamed in her eye; then, it was gone. Wilfred walked up to Donna and hugged her.

"Aridena and Jack are new in town and I met them at the market. I thought I'd bring them here to get them aquatinted."

Donna nodded. Shaun put out his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you," he said.

He pointed to himself and Donna. "I'm Shaun Temple and this is my wife, Donna."

Donna nodded at us. "It's nice to meet you," she commented.

I exchanged a look with Jack. He was smiling uncontrollably and he grasped my hand. He leaned over and whispered, "I really missed her! And she hasn't changed a bit!"

I chuckled. Donna and Shaun sat down on the couch while Jack and I stood awkwardly.

"Well," I began, "uh…Jack and I should be going. It was nice to meet you." I turned to Donna. "I hope to see you again soon."

She gave me a look. "I feel like I know you in a way."

I smiled. "You may know my friend, John Smith. You've met."

She shrugged and turned on the telly. I took Jack's hand and led him to the door.

"Well, goodbye everyone!"

Jack waved and Wilfred waved back. "See you soon," he said. He winked at us.

Jack and I left and I closed the door behind us. Then I leaned on the door. "Oh…"

Jack just laughed. "She's something, isn't she?"

I gave him a look. "Did you find a house?"

He nodded. I ruffled his hair and said, "Then let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

We stepped into our temporary house. I smiled. "Good job, Jack. I like it."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm glad."

It was a two-story house with a wide living room. The walls were blue and white. A sofa couch was positioned by the right wall and a maroon recliner was by the back wall. A small mahogany table was positioned in the middle of the room. The white, carpeted stairs were by the left wall, leading up to a small alcove. I smiled and squeezed Jack's hand.

"It's really homey. I really like it." I turned to him. "How many beds?"

He chuckled uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes. "There's only one, isn't there?"

He shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't think that far ahead."

I groaned and walked up to the alcove. The bed was a queen-sized bed with blue-spotted sheets. I smiled and flopped on the bed. Jack came up and saw me.

"You like it?" he asked smiling.

I nodded and snuggled under the covers. Jack jumped on the bed and lied down next to me. He put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Finally, this is what normal life is like," he sighed.

I chuckled. "This is the best life I've had!" I turned to look at him. "Traveling, lying in bed for hours…"

Jack laughed. "It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

I nodded. He turned to look at me and smiled. "Are you happy, Aridena?"

I nodded. "Yes, Jack, I am. Happier than I've ever been."

Jack caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes. He pushed the bangs out of my eyes and I opened my eyes. He leaned in closer and cupped his hands under my chin. I leaned in closer and Jack gently pressed his lips to mine.

Fireworks went up in my head and Jack's scent made me feel happy. He pressed closer to me and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He pulled me closer and slowly made the kissing more violent. My lips were moving with his and I was in Heaven. We lied there for what seemed forever and finally our lips parted.

I just stared into his eyes. He chuckled and I smiled. He grinned and began kissing me again.


End file.
